


The Captain's Night

by bucky77



Series: What The TARDIS Does For Fun [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Interfering TARDIS, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker TARDIS, Sex in a TARDIS, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: The TARDIS teases the Captain when she realises his attraction to her Doctor
Relationships: Jack Harkness & The Doctor's TARDIS, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: What The TARDIS Does For Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	The Captain's Night

Captain Jack had been travelling with the Doctor for barely a week when he remembered why he left him in the first place. The pain of loving someone so wholly, only to have them barely acknowledge you exist. Of course he couldn't expect anything from the Doctor, he didn't, but he couldn't repress the emotion regardless.

One night, the Doctor and Jack were sitting in the TARDIS console room. They didn't speak a word to each other, just needed the company after a long day. The Doctor was below the control deck, fiddling and tinkering with the TARDIS's stabilisers, and Jack was sitting in the pilot's seat, coffee mug in hand, watching him work through the glass floor. Jack's attraction to the Doctor was unlike any he'd had before. It wasn't merely a sexual attraction, but a connection. He felt like his mind was filled with him all day every day. While he watched him work, he admired the intelligence of him, instead of the shape of his legs as he bent over to pick up his screwdriver from the ground beside him. He supposed it was only fitting; a special reaction for a special man.

Suddenly, Jack felt his mind go blank and a tingling sensation shot up his legs to his crotch, making him gasp and nearly drop his coffee. He collected his thoughts, shocked, as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. He readjusted himself in his chair and looked around him. He decided to ignore it and take another sip of coffee. His eyes found their way back to the Doctor, and when they did, he felt his mind calm again, less intense this time, and arousal flowed softly through him once more.

"What the fuck?" Jack rubbed his eyes, confused and a little concerned. He had never had a reaction like this before, so overwhelmingly lustful that his mind seemed to literally go blank. It was, truth be told, a little distressing for him. He prided himself in his sexual control, and he had been handling this situation with the Doctor so well. He felt his trousers become tighter, and took a few deep breaths to collect himself.

A moment later he heard the Doctor walk up the stairs and over to the console. Luckily the combination of the material of his clothes and the position he was sitting in would hide his current problem. Unluckily, he could do nothing about the confused and downtrodden expression on his face.

"Oh, has she said something to you?" The Doctor asked him, talking about the TARDIS. "I thought she was starting to warm up to you!"

"No, no," Jack reassured him, trying to brush of any further questions.

"Everything ok?" the Doctor asked in the tone he had mastered of being genuinely concerned without being overbearing or overly attentive. Jack had never been more thankful for that tone in his life. He simply nodded his head and the Doctor dropped the topic.

"What do you mean she's warming up to me?" Jack asked him.

"She's sorta like a cat..." he started, peaking Jack's interest as to where he was going to go from here. "She's slow to warm up to new people." When he glanced over at Jack again, he saw the look of confusion plastered over his face and elaborated. "You know she's slightly telepathic. It takes her a few days to be able to connect to someone new, and she doesn't really trust them until she can do that."

Jack's mind suddenly felt like it was racing a hundred miles a minute at this new information.

"You mean she doesn't just connect to you?" He asked, shocked.

"No..." the Doctor answered, seemingly deep in thought. "Sorry, probably should have mentioned."

And in that moment it all began to make sense.

"Does she ever mess with people?" Jack asked, trying to be coy but clearly not succeeding.

"So she did say something!" The Doctor suddenly turned his full attention back to Jack, who had to cut him off before he began to scold her.

"It's nothing, really Doc," he assured him.

"Okay. Don't do it again! Behave!" the Doctor told of the TARDIS, who hummed in amusement. The Doctor made a move to walk back downstairs when he turned back to face Jack. "She's strongest in here, just take a walk if you need to."

Jack nodded his understanding as the Doctor retreated once more. He finished off his coffee and made sure to keep his eyes off the Doctor while he waited for the tightness in his trousers to subside. When it did, he stood and set down his coffee mug. He was about to walk over to the railing above the Doctor and ask what he was doing when he felt his mind going blank again, and his thoughts were replaced by flashes of images of the Doctor in various compromising positions, sprawled over a bed or leaning against the console, pumping his length in his fist, hair stuck to his forehead.

Jack jumped to his feet, knocking over the empty coffee mug and drawing the Doctor's attention. The Doctor looked put off by the look of shock in Jack's eyes and began to come up the stairs towards him.

"Seriously, are you ok?" he asked. Jack merely nodded in his general direction, avoiding eye contact, and hurried past him down the long corridor towards the only private place on the ship; his bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing? What has he ever done to you?" Jack heard the Doctor ask the TARDIS, annoyed.

When Jack finally reached his room, he shut the door behind him and pressed his back to it, breathing heavily. He felt the TARDIS's energy dissipate, but now the images of the Doctor had been in his head he couldn't shake them. It was like a dam had burst and all the primal, uncontrollable sexual urges had spilled out from behind it. Jack tried to slow his breathing and collect himself, but every heavy breath squeezed his bulge between his hips and his trousers, making him twitch and groan quietly. He reached his hand down and gently palmed himself through the fabric, not quite sure whether he was trying to calm or encourage the reaction, when the wave of intense pleasure that rolled over him made up his mind.

He unzipped his fly, not bothering to move away from the door, and pulled out his length. He was fully hard already, and he ran his thumb along the underside of his cock, making him shudder. He had to pause for a second, letting himself cool off in the low temperature of his room. It was like the TARDIS being inside his head had magnified every emotion, every touch, tenfold. Jack felt even less in control of himself than he did when he was a horny teenager, and knew this would be embarrassingly fast. He really hoped the TARDIS wasn't watching.

He grabbed himself as gently as he could with the tips of his fingers and slowly trailed them up and down, sighing at the pleasure. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the door, casting his mind back to one of the scenes the TARDIS showed him. He knew he should feel guilty, he felt like he was actually watching the Doctor play with himself, but he reminded himself it was one time, that usually he could control this. One time couldn't hurt.

He pictured the Doctor leaning against the console, trousers pulled down just enough to free his length from their confines. He had himself in his fist and was pumping furiously, keeping up an agonising rhythm. Jack moaned softly and grabbed his own length in his fist, mirroring what the TARDIS had shown him. He tried to keep up with the Doctor's pace but felt the pressure in his groin build up far too quickly for his liking, so he had to pause often to let it subside.

He saw the Doctor's body tense and his rhythm became more sloppy, more careless, and Jack could practically hear him let out a throaty groan. Jack had to stop the movement of his fist altogether, coming painfully close to the edge, left standing by the door with his fist wrapped, unmoving, against the base of his shaft while he continued to play out the scene vividly in his mind. The Doctor's body shuddering and stilled, as his breath hitched and he threw his head back, releasing himself into his hand.

The thought of this made Jack involuntarily thrust into his unmoving hand. He felt his climax building again, and he knew this time there was no stopping it. He squinted his eyes and shamelessly rutted into his hand until his stomach trembled and he came, mind going blank for all the most familiar reasons. He stroked himself slowly, gingerly, riding out the second and third waves of pleasure. A fourth wave rolled over him and he let out a strangled sob, the feeling being almost too intense.

Finally, he was finished, and he collapsed gracelessly to the floor, shutting his eyes and leaning his head against the door. He caught his breath and let out a sarcastic laugh, feeling ridiculous. It had been so many years since he had lost control like that. Had he ever lost control like that? Eventually, he collected himself, and cleaned himself up, embarrassed despite no one being around to witness him. He made his way back to the console room, and took a deep breath before he walked in. Just as he had hoped, the Doctor barely acknowledged his sudden exit from earlier. Jack walked up quietly next to him and leant on the console, feeling much more at ease.

"Say sorry!" The Doctor told the TARDIS, who hummed knowingly at Jack. He stroked the console, and she jokingly flashed one last image of the Doctor rutting into his hand leaning against the exact spot Jack was holding. He looked up at her and laughed quietly, finally appreciating her sense of humour. The Doctor looked over at them and smiled, the worry of his two best friends not getting along finally leaving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome! Remember that this is just a bit of fun and I don't own these characters!


End file.
